It's just a cookie, Stiles
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Stiles surprend Derek en train de... Cuisiner. Oui, en train de cuisiner. (TRADUCTION PunkHale)


**Note de l'auteur : ****« Je pense que tu as raté ta vocation »**

**Note du traducteur : En ces jours tristes, je voulais offrir un peu de sourire. C'est tout bête. C'est vraiment un OS court. Mais je l'ai trouvé chou. Vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, ou qui nous rejoignent en chemin (euh... ouais, ça fait un peu secte là!)! Gros Chû à tous!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas encore. Mais je compte bien me débrouiller pour me faire offrir un petit Peter pour Noël!**

**Résumé : Stiles surprend Derek en train de... Cuisiner. Oui, en train de cuisiner.**

* * *

**It's just a Cookie, Stiles by Punkhale**

\- Est-ce que tu vas entrer ou simplement restez là-bas ? Claqua Derek, regardant fixement Stiles qui s'était arrêté à la porte d'entrée du loft.

Il écarquilla les yeux, sa mâchoire se décrochant presque, comme s'il essayait de gober les mouches.

Stiles ferma la bouche et la surprise sur son visage se transforma en un sourire narquois.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas exactement à ça en venant ici.

Derek souffla et posa le bol de pâte à cookie qu'il étalait à la cuillère sur une plaque de cuisson. Il avait la sensation d'avoir de la farine sur le visage et il résista à l'envie de se frotter les joues, sachant très bien que ce serait pire après. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de compagnie et, même s'il avait entendu Stiles monter les escaliers, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu cacher le fait qu'il était en train de cuisiner cinq douzaines de cookies, dont deux douzaines étaient déjà soigneusement alignées sur les plaques de cuissons.

\- Si tu as l'intention d'être con, à ce sujet...

\- Non, non ! Interrompit Stiles, agitant ses mains autour de lui, d'une façon qui rappelait à Derek un singe paniqué. Je n'essaie pas d'être désagréable, j'ai juste été surpris. Vas-y, continue.

Derek le foudroya du regard un peu plus, tentant de le menacer de la puissance de ses yeux, mais Stiles était imperturbable alors qu'il traversait le loft jusqu'à l'endroit de la petite cuisine. Derek retourna à sa pâte abandonnée sur la plaque, en face de lui, un œil surveillant constamment Stiles.

\- Je peux goûter ? Demanda Stiles, pointant un des cookies qui avait déjà été fait.

Derek était plus que tenté de dire « non » mais Stiles le regardait avec ses deux stupides grands yeux ambrés, faisant que quelque chose se serrât dans sa poitrine.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu veux.

Stiles attrapa un cookie et Derek se trouva soudainement, incroyablement nerveux à propos de ses capacités à cuisiner. Sa mère lui avait appris, il y avait de cela des années, mais il avait tout juste commencé à s'y remettre. C'était déjà assez embarrassant d'être pris la main dans le sac à cuisiner des biscuits, par Stiles, mais s'ils étaient de _mauvais_ cookies, alors il ne serait plus en mesure de se montrer à la meute durant une semaine. Peut-être deux.

Probablement un mois.

Le bruit que fit Stiles lorsqu'il mordit finalement dans le biscuit fut assez pour le rassurer quant au fait qu'il n'avait pas perdu tout de son talent. Sérieusement, qui gémissait comme cela pour un simple cookie ? Et, tandis que Derek était heureux de savoir que ses compétences en matière de cuisine étaient assez à la hauteur, la réaction de Stiles causa un autre, euh..., _problème._

\- C'est juste un cookie, Stiles, dit-il, essayant de ne pas grincer des dents alors qu'il saisissait la cuillère dans sa main assez étroitement pour la plier.

\- Mec, ce truc, c'est plus qu'un cookie ! C'est une révélation. Je pense que tu as raté ta vocation. Tout ce temps à essayer d'être un Alpha alors que tu aurais pu ouvrir une boulangerie. Merde ! Tu devrais cuisiner tout le temps !

Derek regarda Stiles qui prit une autre bouchée du biscuit et il lui fallut beaucoup de volonté pour empêcher ses griffes de sortir alors que Stiles gémissait un peu plus. Ce gamin allait le rendre fou un de ces jours, il rendait les cookies obscènes, comme était-ce possible ?

\- Juste, mange ce stupide cookie.

Stiles le fixa dans les yeux et il dut voir quelque chose sur le visage de Derek car son sourire narquois était de retour, juste une petite inclinaison des lèvres alors qu'il faisait un pas vers le loup-garou.

\- Tu as de la farine sur le visage.

Derek eut l'envie de serrer les dents.

\- Je sais.

\- Je pourrais l'enlever pour toi, juste laisse-moi...

Stiles atteignit le bol que Derek serrait maintenant et il frotta ses doigts sur la joue, délogeant la farine qui était encore coincée. Derek le regarda tout le temps, pétrifié sur place alors que la peau de Stiles était en contact avec la sienne.

\- Stiles, dit-il, la voix basse et lourde d'un _quelque chose._

Stiles le fixa, cligna des yeux puis sourit, reculant un peu.

\- Alors pour qui sont tous ces cookies ?

Derek baissa la tête, ajustant la pâte à biscuit sur une plaque avant de marmonner une réponse.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Stiles, se penchant un peu plus près et Derek souhaita vraiment qu'il arrêtât de faire cela.

Il avait tant de mal à penser.

\- Les dames du bingo, du centre pour personnes âgées, répéta-t-il.

Et il pouvait réellement sentir le sang lui monter aux joues.

_Bon Dieu._

\- Oh mon dieu, dit Stiles, et les yeux de Derek s'étrécirent mais, avant qu'il pût lui offrir un autre regard rougeoyant, l'adolescent parlait de nouveau. Oh mon dieu. Tu cuisines pour des petites vieilles. Ohmondieu, bordel, Derek, c'est comme... la chose la plus mignonne que j'aie jamais entendu. C'est pas juste, t'as pas le droit d'être mignon, tu m'entends ? C'est ridicule, je m'y oppose. Ce devrait être illégal d'être aussi sexy ainsi que mélancolique ET mignon ainsi que-

\- Stiles, dit Derek, interrompant la tirade de Stiles, qui était certainement vouée à s'étendre infiniment s'il n'y mettait pas un terme. Tu veux m'aider ?

Le sourire qui éclata sur le visage de l'autre garçon l'éblouit, comme le soleil.

\- Oui, oui, je veux bien.

**Et voilà! Et oui, Derek en train de cuisiner des cookies, je pense que ça ferait fondre n'importe qui. Et encore mieux si ça avait été Peter, à sa place (hein Skayt!). J'espère que vous aurez souri au moins un peu en lisant cet OS! Tout commentaire sera transmis à l'auteur, comme d'habitude!**


End file.
